


drunk on you

by mujatuan



Series: curiouscat prompt fills [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (a mention), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: [prompt from cc: mark being dp'ed by jus2 with their album playing in the background, singing along to the dirtiest lines as mark can't stop whimpering about how full he's stuffed with cock]mark doesn't mind being caught in the middle.





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> listen i forgot the album part but whatever right  
\+ use of completely consensual derogatory term !! just syaing heehee

so what if he’s a little bit of a cockslut?

mark wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. he’s on his back, sweat slick skin sliding up and down yugyeom’s larger, broader body beneath him. his eyes are clenched tight, and it’s hot, so hot between the two of them. mark feels undeniably  _ full-  _ with two large cocks, splitting him open and fucking him raw- with warmth and hot and too much pleasure to think straight.

“hyung,” yugyeom breathes out into his ear, and mark’s eyelids fly open only to be met with the sight of jaebeom and his lips, the curves of his chest, the thrust of his hips sending shock waves of unadulterated  _ lust _ up his body. 

his hands weightlessly wander up to feel down jaebeom’s chest. “my god,” mark whines, a hitch coming up in his throat when yugyeom plants his feet on the sheets and thrusts upwards, wild and heavy and  _ so fucking good.  _ both of their cocks- thick and long and sliding in and out of him relentlessly- make him arch his back against yugyeom’s chest, moan out loud until it’s silenced with two of jaebeom’s fingers. 

he thinks about the first night they had sex together- mark in the middle, yugyeom behind him with his hands gripping his ass as he fucked into him with vigor, jaebeom in front of him, fingertips tilting his chin up as he fed him his fat cock.

back then, it hadn’t been enough. it wasn’t enough when tears slid down his face as jaebeom tugged at his hair, forcing his cock farther down his throat. it wasn’t enough when yugyeom slapped his ass, left bruises on his waist and clawed thin red lines down his back. it wasn’t enough, no matter how many times he came that night, stained his own skin with sticky white and ate up theirs as well.

now, mark thinks, is where he always wants to be. impaled on both of their cocks and writhing on the bed sheets. jaebeom is flushed pretty red and mark is sure that yugyeom is too, if there’s anything he can tell from how yugyeom flicks at his nipples and groans in his ear.

it’s suffocating. hot, humiliating, filthy, sexy,  _ hot.  _ so hot, feeling thoroughly used as deliciously as he is right now. his thighs are shaking and his head is light but he feels grounded, sucking loosely on jaebeom’s fingers and holding onto yugyeom’s arms as the younger plays with his cock. his tongue falls out of his mouth and jaebeom toys with it, drags his own saliva down his chin and reaches up to pull at his hair.

“you were made for this, huh?” jaebeom growls, snapping his hips just as yugyeom thrusts upwards and mark moans, loud, loving the stretch of his hole and the feeling of being filled up. “a pretty, tight hole, perfect for taking cock. what a slut.”

mark’s eyes roll back. “our slut,” yugyeom groans, squeezing at mark’s thighs until his fingernails leave crescent shapes on his skin.

and yeah. being their slut, being full, being sated- mark wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout 2 the yien nation twitter gc and especially mobu , u could run the world  
follow my twitter for fic updates!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)  
leave prompt requests on my cc!  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mujatuan)  



End file.
